


The thirty-third time

by ozuttly



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Weddings, mostly dialogue based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: In which Ahim and Luka get married, again.





	The thirty-third time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).

“You know,” Luka begins one day while she and Ahim are having tea after dinner. “We aren’t actually married on earth.” 

Gai chokes on air as Ahim hums and brings her teacup to her lips, considering the statement. 

“No, we aren’t. Should we do it? I’m not familiar with earth’s wedding customs,” she says. Luka scrunches up her nose as she thinks it over, while Joe rolls his eyes. 

“Do you really need to marry Ahim on every planet we visit?” He asks, raising his eyebrows at her. “It’s getting to be a bit excessive.” 

Luka sticks out her tongue at him, and Ahim puts a hand on her shoulder, offering her a sweet smile. 

“I do so enjoy our weddings, though! The last one on Skarnath was particularly pleasant. It was nice to be married on the seashore,” she says, and Luka gives Joe a look as if to say ‘take that!’. Joe huffs without any actual malice in it, and he gives her an exasperated look that’s far too fond. 

“Wait a minute,” Gai says, seeming to have caught his breath after a minor coughing fit where Don had to revive him with a glass of water. “You two are married?!” 

Ahim chuckles at his reaction, while Luka gives him a ‘no, duh’ look. She holds up both of her hands, showing off her many, many rings.

“Wait, didn’t you just steal those?” Gai asks, and Luka picks up a crumb of cake from the plate in front of her and flicks it at him. He squawks, but manages to avoid it. 

“No! Well, some of them. Not all weddings have rings, anyways, this is just from some of them. Every planet has different rules and all that...” She trails off, resting her chin in her hands as she leans on the table. Ahim chastises her about her elbows, but it sounds more like she’s doing it out of habit than because she actually expects Luka to listen to her. 

“Hey, Gai, how do earthlings get married? Marry us!” Luka demands, and Gai sputters while Ahim laughs softly into her hand. 

“I can’t do that! I mean, you have to be a priest, or ordained, and I’m not either of those things!” he exclaims, and Luka snorts.

“Huh. Some use you are,” she grumbles, and Gai looks like he’s a cross between embarrassed he can’t help and indignant that she thinks that’s all he’s good for. Luckily, at that moment Marvelous walks in, and Gai brightens up immediately. 

“Wait! Uhm, technically ship captains can marry two people, I think!” He says, and Marvelous raises his head. 

“What are we talking about?”

“Ahim and Luka are getting married again,” Joe chimes in, and Marvelous groans. 

“You just got married, like, a few months ago back on Skarnath,” he groans. Luka hardly seems bothered by his reaction. 

“Yeah, but we’re on earth now, so we need to be earth married. Gai says you can do it,” she says, and Marvelous gives Gai a very impressive stink eye. The usually chipper crew member shrinks back a little, holding up his hands defensively. 

“I said I think, I don’t actually know everything about the process--” he starts, and Marvelous thinks about it for a moment before turning back to Luka and Ahim and waving his finger like a magic wand. 

“There, you’re married now,” he says, and Luka huffs in outrage while Joe tries not to laugh. 

“That was the fastest one yet,” Don points out, and Luka glowers at him and tosses another cake crumb in his direction. Unlike Gai, he doesn’t manage to dodge it. 

“Marvelous-san,” Gai whines, because while he is still a little bewildered by this whole conversation, even he can tell that their captain is being a big old spoil sport. “You can’t just do that, weddings are special! You have to take it seriously!” 

Marvelous squints at him, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“This is, like, the thirty-third time they’ve gotten married. It’s not special, it’s a routine by now,” he says, but Gai gives him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he can manage, and finally Marvelous groans and gives in. 

“Fine! How do we do an earth wedding?” 

*** 

Wedding planning, as it turns out, happens to be something Gai is particularly good at. Once he’s hyperfocused on something it’s usually all he can talk and think about for at least a week, but at least now he has something concrete to put all his chaotic energy into. 

“Luka, we need your sizes!” He exclaims as he holds up a measuring tape. Luka hisses at him like an angry cat, hiding behind a tired but genial Ahim. 

“You already took, like, a million measurements!” She exclaims, and Gai rolls his eyes. 

“Well we need more! The dress is going to be tailored, so we need every size that counts!” 

Ahim pats her fiancee/wife gently on the shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. 

“It’s only a few more, Luka,” she says, and Luka grumbles, but sighs and nods in agreement. 

“Fine, but after this no more! I’m all wedding’d out for now,” she says, and Gai gasps in shock. 

“But we still need to go over flower arrangements, and guest lists, and tablecloths!”

Luka groans, and Ahim pats her again. 

“You seem to be more excited about this than we are,” she says softly, but she’s smiling, so Gai feels more sheepish than truly embarrassed by what she says. 

“Well, well, it’s a big deal! My friends are getting married!” he says, and Marvelous takes that moment to come in with an armful of fake floral centerpieces. 

“For the thirty-third time,” he pipes in, and Gai shushes him. 

“It’s still important,” Luka says stubbornly. Ahim nods her agreement, though he smile does look a bit tired and strained compared to normal. 

“Though, perhaps something a bit small would be preferable,” she says. Gai opens his mouth, then closes it again. Maybe he was a little bit too excited. 

“Ok, then how about this?”  
***  
They decorate the Galleon rather than rent a venue. Luka puts on a suit that Gai wore to his high school graduation, while Ahim wears one of her fancier dresses. Marvelous and the rest of the crew put on their best formal outfits, and Gai has the paperwork done by a friend of his cousin. Rather than trying to figure out a reception and a walk down the aisle, since it’s only the six of them, they decide to wing the ceremony a little bit. 

“So, do you, Luka, take Ahim to be your lawfully something-or-other--” Marvelous says, and Luka reaches out and pinches him. “Ow! Ok, ok. Do you, Luka, take Ahim to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, and, er...” he trails off, and Gai continues in a stage whisper. 

“From this day forward, ‘till death do you part?” 

Marvelous nods his head. 

“What he said,” he says, and Luka rolls her eyes at him. 

“I can’t believe we thought you would do a good job at this,” she gripes, but there’s no malice in it, and she grins as she turns to Ahim. “But yes, I do.” 

“And do you, Ahim, do the same thing?” Marvelous asks, and Ahim smiles and nods.

“I do,” she says, and Gai tries very hard not to sniffle at the way that the two of them are looking at each other. 

“Then I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the wife.” 

“It’s bride,” Gai pipes in, and Marvelous swats at him. 

“Whatever, just kiss already.” 

Ahim giggles, but she does lean forward, taking Luka’s hands in hers and kissing her gently. Luka can’t help the grin on her face as she kisses back. Gai actually cheers for them, which makes Luka break into laughter, and then Ahim can’t hold back hers, and the two of them break apart into a fit of giggles. 

“Food time!” Don announces as soon as they’re done, heading to the kitchen and then coming back out with a rather large roast. 

Later, after dinner and wine and a round of dancing that Gai insisted upon, Luka lays her head in Ahim’s lap, her suit rumpled but her face smiling. 

“You know,” she says, and Ahim answers with a questioning hum. “I think this might be one of my favourites.” 

Ahim looks out to Marvelous, who is currently making Gai chug an entire glass of wine, Don, who is saying that he definitely won’t be cleaning it up if Gai pukes, and Joe, who is watching the entire thing with a tiny smirk on his face. She runs her fingers through Luka’s hair, and her own expression is painfully soft. 

“Mine too,” she says, and then leans in and kisses her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Just girls bein' wives. I hope you like this treat! It was very fun to write. :)


End file.
